Read Between the Lines
by salanderjade
Summary: I believe that everyone has a story that speaks to their soul. Some are lucky enough to find it. When that happens, the story becomes a part of them just as they become part of the story. If I'm right, then the book you have in your hand will speak to you." *written for Thirtysomething as a gift in THG Spring Fling from a prompt she submitted.


The inspiration for this story comes from a prompt provided by ThirtySomething

Written for the Hunger Games Spring Fling March 2013

Notes: "Annabel Lee" was written by Edgar Allen Poe. I used it here but have nothing to do with its beauty or greatness. That is owed entirely to Poe.

Excerpt from Deprivation:

_"Come on, Madge. We've made it this far. Don't give up on me." Peeta pleaded. "We can go home, both of us. Don't give up."_

_Her blue eyes continued to dim, but she managed a small smile despite the gaping wound in her stomach leaking what was left of her life into the ashy soil. "I'm sorry, Peeta. I'm sorry. If anybody else was going to win, I'm glad it's you." Her eyes became glassy, her breath slowing to a stuttering gasp. "Go home. Be happy."_

_The last flicker of light left her eyes and her chest gave one final rise and fall before stillness settled over her like a blanket. Peeta watched in agonized disbelief as her head canted to the side, her breath misting the cool morning air before it faded. She was gone. He had failed. He tipped her eyes shut and bent to place a gentle kiss on her forehead before stepping back. The craft appeared silently, lowering a silvery net to take Madge away. As it gathered and lifted her from the Stadium, he touched three fingers to his lips and raised them skyward. "Goodbye," he murmured softly._

_Once she was gone, he sat in weary silence before drawing in a shaky breath and rising slowly to his feet. He gathered up the remains of their pack and picked up the spear that was still stained with her blood. He scrubbed the tip with a handful of leaves and then carelessly tossed them away. He then strolled toward the distant, golden gleam of the Horn. There, he would find his final adversary. He would deal with Cato and then he would go home._

Katniss carefully placed her bookmark between the well-worn pages and heaved a sigh, her hand absently scrubbing away the tracing of tears coating her cheeks. No matter how many times she read Deprivation, it still broke her heart when Madge died. Poor Peeta. He tried so hard to protect Madge. The Center had given them hope with the announcement that two winners could claim the grand prize. The last surviving male and female would be declared Champions. Peeta had seized on the possibility with ferocious zeal. If there was a chance, then by God, he was going to take it.

She tucked the book under her arm and climbed to her feet. She didn't know how long she had been curled up on the couch, but judging by the tingling in her legs, it had been far longer than she realized. Limping slightly, she staggered into the kitchen, put the book on the table and then went to the refrigerator for a bottle of water. Twisting off the cap, she took a couple of hurried swallows and then leaned against the counter. Damn him anyway. She didn't know what it was about that character that reached in and twisted her heart. The more she thought about it, the more confused she became.

She wasn't a fan of dystopian novels. She made it a point to steer clear of such dark, angst-ridden material. There was enough sadness in the world; she didn't need to read about it too. Her shelf was stuffed to bursting with tattered paperbacks, slick and shiny hardbacks whose spines had never been opened, and a few binders containing printouts of her favorite fan fiction. She loved the way stories took her out of herself and into another world made up solely by the author's words and her imagination. Her fascination had only grown since wandering into District Twelve.

Three months earlier:

District Twelve was a tiny shop tucked away in a forgotten corner of a street just off the main square. Katniss had discovered it by accident when she ducked through the front door seeking shelter from an unexpected cloudburst. The wispy beauty behind the counter seemed shocked that she had a customer. She rallied quickly and gifted Katniss with a warm smile and outstretched hand. "Welcome to District Twelve," she chirped. "I'm Annie. I'll be your guide on this wet, dreary day. How can I help you?

"I'm…uh…that is…I'm sorry," Katniss stuttered. "I just wanted to get out of the rain. I'm not looking for anything."

Annie's smile didn't falter. Instead, it broadened to a full grin. "A reluctant traveler," she commented as she rounded the counter. "My personal favorite. You weren't looking for anything, my dear, but I would say you found something. A veritable treasure trove lies at your fingertips and you have only to ask to receive a gift beyond price."

Katniss couldn't contain the smile that wormed its way onto her face. "A gift beyond price, huh? Okay, Annie, let's see what you've got."

The misty green eyes took on a considering cast as they scrutinized Katniss from head to toe. The mysterious woman tilted her head and tapped her lips with a thoughtful finger as she regarded her visitor. "Okay, reluctant traveler, I need to know a few things about you before we begin your journey." She snagged a pad of paper and pencil from the countertop and then looked at Katniss eagerly. "I want you to tell me the first three words that pop into your head. It can be anything. The trick is not to think about it too hard. That defeats the purpose. Just let them fly." She put the pencil to paper and looked at Katniss expectantly.

The dark-haired girl gaped at the unexpected request and then groaned as her mind went blank. The keen eyes never wavered, so Katniss forced herself to focus. "Okay. Let me think a second. You want three words, right?" Annie nodded enthusiastically. Katniss searched frantically for an answer. Words had never been her strong suit. Finally, she blurted out, "Hurt, love, and hope. Will those work?"

Annie smiled broadly. "Those will do perfectly. I have just the thing." She tossed the pencil and paper aside and walked swiftly toward the back wall where a dilapidated shelf took up most of the space. "Let me see," she murmured. "I know it's here. I just saw it this morning." Her eyes rapidly scanned the titles and then lit up as she spied what she was looking for in the bottom section. "Aha!" she exclaimed. "I knew it! This is the perfect book for you." She pulled it from the bookcase and handed it to Katniss with an exaggerated flourish. "You'll love it. It's exactly what you're looking for."

Katniss reluctantly took the proffered book and examined it. The cover was a somber black and gray with the word 'Deprivation' embossed in dull, silvery script. She turned it over to read the blurb and felt her brows rise at the blank expanse that greeted her. "There's no summary," she noted.

"Of course there isn't," Annie trilled. "Did you really think a book called 'Deprivation' would spill its secrets so easily?" Katniss eyed her dubiously but nodded and reached into her pocket for her wallet. Annie tucked the book into a cloth shopping bag and shook her head. "No, don't pay me now. Read it first. If you love it as much as I think you will then you can give me what you think it's worth. If you hate it, bring it back with no hard feelings. Okay?"

Katniss didn't quite know what to make of the offer. She looked stupidly from the proffered bag to the money held limply in her hand and then met Annie's amused look. "I can't do that. It's not right. Here. That should be enough to cover it."

Annie grinned at the girl's insistence. "It's not the way I normally do things but I'll make an exception this time. This is a special case. You came in here for a reason. You're looking for something."

Katniss let out a disbelieving laugh. "And you think the answer is in that book? I'm not looking for anything. I just came in to get out of the rain. That has to be the craziest thing that I've ever heard."

Annie's expression didn't waver. If anything, she looked even more amused than she had before. "You're not the first person to call me crazy. I'm positive that you won't be the last. I believe that everyone has a story that speaks to their soul. Some are lucky enough to find it. When that happens, the story becomes a part of them just as they become part of the story. If I'm right, then the book you have in your hand will speak to you."

Katniss didn't know what to say or do, so she wordlessly tucked the book under her arm and met Annie's eyes once more. On impulse, she asked hesitantly, "What story spoke to you?"

Annie seemed unfazed by the question. Rather, she seemed inordinately pleased. "It was actually a poem. Have you read Poe? His poem, Annabel Lee, is my favorite. If you aren't familiar with his work, do read that one. It's extraordinary."

"Why that one?" Katniss questioned. "What's so special about it?"

"It's about a love so strong that not even death can sever the bond. It's a beautiful thought, isn't it? I've never been a fan of poetry. To be honest, I thought it was for sentimental fools. Annabel Lee changed my mind. I came to District Twelve as a last resort. I had to find a book for my American Literature class. They were sold out at the bookstore on campus. I went all over town trying to find it. District Twelve was the last on my list. An old woman named Sae owned the shop at the time. She took one look at me and pointed me toward the back wall. I didn't even get the chance to ask for the book I had spent all day searching for. She just waved me through and went back to her knitting. Sure enough, the book was on the shelf. As I pulled it free, another fell at my feet. I picked it up and started to place it back on the shelf but she stopped me. Told me that one was a freebie. It was mine. I can't say that I was especially thrilled by her announcement, but it would have been rude to refuse so I took it home. I flipped through it out of curiosity a few days later. The title caught my eye because of the similarity to my own name. I read it over and over. I couldn't get it out of my head. Then I didn't want to. Those were my words, even though I had never seen them before walking into that shop."

Katniss narrowed her eyes in disbelief. "So you liked the poem. That's great for you. What makes you think this book will affect me the same way?"

"Call it a hunch," Annie replied. "Just remember what I said. If I'm right, then pay me what it is worth to you. If I'm wrong, then bring it back. It's not that complicated."

Katniss shoved the folded bills into her front pocket and tucked the bag more securely under her arm. "I'll look it over but I still say it's a waste of time. I don't read stories like this one. They're too dark and depressing. If I wanted that, I'd just watch the news."

Annie laughed and gave a flippant wave of her hand. "I think there is more to that book than meets the eye. Give it a chance, Katniss. You might be surprised by what you find."

Katniss turned to go but stopped and looked back, "You called me Katniss. I didn't tell you my name."

Annie chuckled, "You didn't tell me a lot of things. Enjoy your book."

Katniss shrugged and pushed the door open with her shoulder. She gave the enigmatic woman one last glance before headingout into the dull afternoon, the book still held tightly in the crook of her arm. She went home and threw together a hasty lunch of bread and soup. She then pulled the book out of its wrapping and flipped to the first page. Two hours later, she had long since pushed the bowl of cold soup aside and settled the book firmly in front of her. Her eyes didn't leave the page even when Gale came in and asked about her day. She mumbled a cursory response and only looked up when a hand abruptly pulled the book out of her grasp.

"Hey, give that back!" She demanded. "Don't you dare lose my place, Gale Hawthorne."

He examined the featureless cover and skimmed the first few lines before dropping it back on the table with a thud. "What has you so interested, Catnip? I've been talking for the last five minutes and you haven't even blinked. What gives?"

She snatched the book up and turned it to and fro as if checking for damage. Finding none, she slid her finger between the pages to mark her place. "I picked it up at that little shop over on Sunset. You know the one, the dusty little bookstore that nobody ever goes into. The owner practically threw it at me and wouldn't take no for an answer when I tried to give it back. She seemed to think that I would like it."

Gale smirked at her bemused expression. "Well, she thought right. I've never seen you so out of it. You didn't even know I was in the room." His smile broadened at the glare she leveled in his direction. "Anyway, some of us are headed down to the Hob. They wanted me to make sure that you come along. You've blown us off the last two times."

Her eyes strayed to the book in her hand. "You go on without me. I think I'm just going to stay home tonight. I've got some stuff to do."

Gale rolled his eyes. "You mean you're going to camp out on the couch all night with your nose buried in that book? Come on, Katniss. You haven't been to the Hob in months! Haymitch is starting to think you don't like him anymore. Even Johanna has noticed it. You can read later. Come this time and I won't bother you again."

She let out a sigh knowing that he wouldn't give up until she gave in. Gale didn't know how to take no for an answer. "Fine," she groused. "I'll go this time, but I'm holding you to your promise. Never again means never again, Gale." She disappeared into her room only to return a minute later, clutching her battered boots and worn leather jacket. The book was nowhere to be seen. "Let's go," she said gruffly. "I'll stay long enough to have a couple of drinks and then I'm out, Gale. That's all I'm agreeing to. "

"Yeah. Fine. Whatever," he retorted. "Anything is better than having to explain why you never come out anymore. Seriously, Katniss, there's a whole world out there that you're missing out on. You should try it sometime."

"When I was eight, you told me to try the pretty purple stuff that Mom had locked away in the cabinet. Remember what happened? I had to have my stomach pumped and ended up being grounded on top of it because Mom told me never to touch her things. I knew better, but I let you talk me into it. You'll forgive me if I'm just a little bit leery about taking your advice now."

"I didn't tell you to drink half the bottle," Gale rounded on her furiously. "I told you to try it. I thought it would taste bad and maybe make you gag. I didn't know you'd chug the damned thing. I stayed home with you that whole week, even though technically your Mom never found out that I'd put you up to it. I'd say that makes us about even."

"I'd say that you're wrong," Katniss said. "You owe me, Hawthorne. You owe me big time, so no smartass comments from you when I head out. Johanna will give me enough grief without you putting your two cents in."

"Johanna just wants you to quit being a hermit. All of us do. You never hang out anymore."

Katniss gritted her teeth and stomped her foot just a tad too hard when pulling on her boot. Gale pretended not to notice her clenched jaw or the flush coloring her cheeks. He held the door open and waved her through as she trudged past him on the way to the elevator. She tossed a mischievous glance over her shoulder and bypassed the elevator for the stairwell. Gale groaned but hurried after her.

"Listen, Catnip, I just think that it will do you good to get out. You can't stay in the apartment brooding forever. It's not going to change anything. Besides, what kind of message does that send to Prim? You know that she'd be furious if she knew how you'd been keeping to yourself." He gave her a sly glance out of the corner of his eye. "Haymitch is starting to think that you're avoiding him. You haven't been back to the Hob since he called you sweetheart. He actually broke down and asked where you've been hiding yourself."

"So now I'm responsible for Haymitch? God, what does it matter if I want to stay home? I'm not hurting anybody. Prim wants me to be happy, Gale. The only ones who seem to be bothered by it are you and Johanna."

Gale's mouth compressed into a thin line but whatever he wanted to say was forgotten as the Hob's dingy façade came into view. The bar sprawled over a corner lot that had seen better days. The parking lot was pitted and worn down to gravel in some spots. Trash and cigarette butts littered the pavement. The brute guarding the door was almost a caricature of a seedy pub's bouncer, even his name fit the image.

Gale was already through the door by the time Katniss pulled her ID out of her jacket. Brutus grinned and waved her by. She nodded her thanks and ducked inside. It took a moment for her eyes to adjust to the gloom. Smoke wafted toward the ceiling, wreathing the neon signs in a dusky haze. Battered tables were scattered randomly around the pocket dance floor. To the side, a beautifully carved mahogany bar seemed woefully out of place. Gale had already disappeared in that direction, so Katniss doffed her coat and trailed after him. She was halfway to the bar when a waving hand caught her attention.

Johanna waved her over with a disbelieving look written all over her face. "Katniss Everdeen has graced us with her presence. Will wonders never cease." Katniss rolled her eyes and took the empty chair, snatching up the glass that Johanna pushed toward her. "How did Gale actually get you to leave the house? Did he threaten to break your bow or something?"

"No, he told me that Haymitch was pining away. I couldn't have that on my conscience," Katniss retorted.

"Heaven forbid," Johanna murmured.

Both of them looked toward the corner table where Haymitch Abernathy held court in his usual spot. The table was littered with bottles and glasses. The man himself was leaned precariously back in his seat while glaring at the crowded room. If one didn't know better, they would think that he was less than pleased to see the bar filled almost to capacity on a weeknight. He wore a habitual scowl almost as often as did Katniss herself. It was one of the reasons Katniss had consented to come to the Hob. Haymitch made it a point not to get too involved with his patrons. As long as they paid for their drinks and didn't cause any trouble, he was content. For him to actually have asked Gale about her was an extraordinary effort on his part. Katniss caught the old man's eye and nodded shortly. He tipped his fresh glass in her direction, then downed the contents in one long pull.

Johanna snorted out a laugh watching their exchange. "Coming from that old bastard, that's practically a declaration of love. I swear, brainless, sometimes I just don't get it. Haymitch, Gale, and even I have been worried about you. God only knows why. It's not like you're anything special. Hell, you hardly ever come around and when you do, it's like pulling teeth getting you to speak. I don't know why we bother."

Katniss shrugged and dropped her gaze to where her finger traced the graining of the wooden tabletop. "I'm not good at saying something, Jo. You know that. It's been a bad couple of months."

Johanna gave her an exasperated look. "I know it has. Your parents divorced, Katniss. It's understandable to be upset, mad even, but that doesn't mean that you have to stop living. Nobody died. They just grew apart. It happens every day." She patted the younger girl on the shoulder. "I know they were supposed to live happily ever after because to you, they had the perfect marriage. It wasn't real, Kat. It was a fairytale that you never let go of." She looked over her shoulder and let out a sigh. "When are you going to put Gale out of his misery? He's done everything but beg you to get out of your funk. You should cut him some slack. The guy already loves you to distraction."

"Gale's a good friend. Always has been," Katniss said quietly.

"Friend," Johanna laughed. "Now I've heard everything. Katniss, he'd lay down in front of a truck for you if you asked him to. That's more than friendship."

"Gale's always been there for me, Johanna. He's like family."

"Whatever you say," Johanna returned. "Just remember what I said. I may give you shit but I just want you to be okay. If it's not with Gale then be with somebody else. Just don't hide from life so long that you forget how to live, girl. Fuck, I sound like a damnHallmark card. I need another beer. You want one?" Katniss nodded and Johanna rolled unsteadily to her feet and headed for the bar.

Katniss used the brief respite to gather her thoughts. She swallowed the dregs of her glass and abruptly decided that she'd had all she could take. She grabbed a napkin and scribbled a few hasty words on the cleaner side then shoved her arms into the sleeves of her jacket and headed out into the ensuing night. She thought briefly about the book waiting back at home and quickened her step. If she hurried, she could get another few chapters in before it was time to check on Prim.

Present day:

She downed the last few sips left in the bottle and chucked it toward the garbage can. A quick glance at the clock confirmed that it was later than she originally thought. Gale had stopped off at the Hob after work. He'd sent the usual 'why don't you join us' text but Katniss had replied with a sad face and 'laundry.' He hadn't sent a follow up request. Katniss knew that her friend's patience was wearing thin but it wasn't something sheunduly worried about. It was her life, not Gale's. She would live it as she saw fit.

She leaned against the counter and closed her eyes while her fingers rubbed the tense muscles in her neck. The restlessness that had plagued her lately seemed to get worse with each passing day. She couldn't shake the feeling that something was off. It wasn't supposed to be like this. Try as she might, Katniss couldn't put her finger on the problem.

Johanna said that she was lonely. Prim said she worked too hard and needed to take a break. Gale said nothing. He gave her long considerate looks as if he wanted to say something but wasn't sure how to broach the subject. Those times, it was on the tip of her tongue to ask him if what Johanna claimed was true. Katniss shied away from that line of thought. It wasn't possible and she knew it. Yes, Gale was hers and she was his. They always had been and always would be. He was her safety blanket; her rock; her touchstone. She loved him. Johanna claimed that for Gale, it was more. She couldn't believe that. He would have said something.

She found herself absently playing with the end of her braid as she stared blankly at the book lying on the table. She often found herself flipping through it in search of favorite passages. The book was pulling apart along the spine, the pages were tattered and dog-eared from frequent readings. She taped up the binding and put it on the shelf, only to pull it back out a few hours later. There was something about him that drew her in. Peeta Mellark. Sweet, gentle Peeta Mellark who had given away the last of his food to a dying girl. Who fought furiously to survive only to set it all aside to give Cato a humane death. She didn't understand why it bothered her so much. She didn't understand it at all.

Katniss walked aimlessly around the kitchen, the unsettled, edgy feeling clinging to her like a second skin. Wrong, that was how she felt. Off. Not right. The sound of the front door hitting the wall made her jump. Gale's panicked voice had her feet moving before she registered the fact. She froze in the doorway, horrified at the sight before her.

"Katniss, help me. I found him in the park. Somebody beat the shit out of him," Gale exclaimed. "He wouldn't go to the hospital. Freaked out when I mentioned it. I didn't know what else to do so I brought him here."

She could barely make out the stranger's features through the dirt and blood covering most of his face. His blonde hair hung in sweat matted lumps. He stood on his own feet but it was clear that Gale was bearing most of his weight. The stranger was shorter than Gale by a few inches but he was more solidly built. Her eyes scanned both of them as she walked slowly across the room, taking in every visible bruise and mark. Gale looked relatively unscathed. The only signs on him were damp patches soaking into his jacket and pants. The stranger was filthy. Reddish brown stains marked his jacket and a huge patch high on his left leg. Katniss winced as she realized those more than likely meant hidden injuries. She wheeled toward the couch and swiftly unfurled an old blanket usually folded neatly across the back. Once she smoothed it out, Gale eased the injured man down until he lay sprawled across the cushions in an untidy heap.

"Why wouldn't he go to the hospital?" She mouthed quietly. "He's hurt badly, Gale. I don't know how much I can do for him here."

"He didn't say much," Gale answered while stripping off his jacket and toeing off his mud caked boots. "He panicked when I mentioned the hospital. It took me forever to get him calmed down. I got a name and that's about it. I don't even know how he ended up in the park."

Katniss hurried into the kitchen and grabbed the biggest bowl she could find. She filled it with warm water and grabbed as many soft towels as she could carry. She picked up the small first aid kit from underneath the sink and tucked it into the crook of her arm before making her way back to the living room.

Gale hadn't been idle. He had removed the man's boots and unzipped his jacket. He gingerly pushed the front flaps open and winced as the cloth stuck to the shirt and skin beneath. Katniss waved him aside and plunged a towel into the bowl before gently washing the stranger's face. She repeated the process several times before grabbing the first aid kit, taking out the tube of antibiotic ointment and a wad of sterile gauze. He had numerous grazes and cuts, a split lip, and one laceration that would probably require stitches. Her stomach heaved at the thought but she pushed it aside. If she had to do it then she would, but that was for later. She dabbed a thin layer over each injury, leaving the biggest until last.

To buy herself more time, she turned her attention to the grubby jacket. Retrieving the damp towel, she blotted the area until the stiff cloth pulled free. Grabbing the sleeve, she slid it carefully over his arms using the towel as needed when a new adhesion revealed itself. Her fingers skimmed a place on the sleeve that felt different, sturdier than the surrounding fabric. She glanced at it, then more closely as the emblem registered. The sooty number twelve stood out in stark contrast from the surrounding black thanks to the red stitching edging the badge. She shook her head and darted a glance toward the unconscious face. Hazy, blue eyes blinked open, confusion and pain dulling the naturally brilliant color. He stiffened beneath her hands as their eyes locked.

"Who are you? What? How did I get here?" He rasped.

Gale leaned over Katniss and spoke soothingly, "Hey there. Remember me? You were pretty out of it earlier when I found you."

Recognition leaked into cloudy blue eyes that flitted from Gale to Katniss and back again. "Yeah, I remember. Sorry, it's all messed up in my head. I didn't know where I was for a minute."

"Do you know what happened? Who did this to you? We should call the cops. They might be able to catch the bastards that did it." Gale perched on the edge of the coffee table and leaned his elbows on his bent knees. "Katniss will patch you up and I'll take you wherever you need to go."

"Cops? You mean a Guardian squad? No! Please, don't call them." His agitation was palpable as he levered himself to a sitting position. Katniss and Gale both moved to head him off.

"Wait a minute," Gale protested. "We're not going to call anybody. Hold on."

"Stop before you hurt yourself," Katniss spoke right behind Gale. "I haven't looked at your leg yet and that cut above your eye needs attention. You need to take it easy."

He paused, looking from one to the other once more before settling back into the cushions. "I'm sorry. I don't mean to be any trouble."

"You're not," Katniss assured him. Something about him tripped a warning bell in her head. She couldn't put her finger on it but as the moments passed, the sense grew. "You're not," she repeated. "Let me get you fixed up and then we'll figure out what to do. Okay?"

He stared at her gravely for a few moments before a smile tugged up the corners of his mouth. "Okay," he agreed softly. "Thank you."

"You're welcome," she mumbled and felt a blush burn its way onto her cheeks. Flustered, she dropped her gaze to the first aid kit and pulled out another tube of ointment along with a few slender bandages. She held them up and eyed them dubiously. "These might work. They'll close it up, but not as well as stitches. You're going to have a scar either way."

He flinched but didn't move as she eased closer and tilted his head to better examine the cut. She caught a brief hint of blue as he glanced at her, then looked away just as quickly . "It's okay," he said dryly. "I don't have to be pretty. Do what you think best."

An answering smile quirked her lips up but she didn't any offer further comment. Instead, she moistened a Q-Tip with peroxide and gently cleaned the edges of the wound. It was red and raw; as she watched, a thin line of blood leaked out and ran down his cheek. Katniss wiped it away with one of the discarded towels and then resumed washing the cut. Gale hunkered down beside her and silently handed her items as she reached for them. She smiled her thanks then pressed the edges of the wound together and bound them with butterfly tape. They made a neat line that stood out in stark contrast to the raised, angry flesh. Once she secured the last one, she added a final coating of antibiotic and then covered it with a light bandage.

"There," she stated. "Just make sure that you keep it clean and dry. Change the bandage every couple of days and watch out for signs of infection. You should see a doctor and get a tetanus shot just as a precaution if you haven't had a booster recently.

He traced the edge of the bandage with a hesitant finger and shook his head, "It will be fine. Don't worry."

Gale left the room and came back shortly with a pair of sweatpants, a t-shirt, and a hooded sweatshirt that he handed over shamefacedly. "Those should fit. I figured they would be the most comfortable. You can use the shower in my room if you want to clean up." The stranger's face flooded with gratitude that Gale swiftly waved aside. "It's no big deal, Peeta. I'm just glad I could help."

The name detonated in Katniss' mind with the force of an exploding bomb . Peeta. What were the odds of him having that name? She shot a furtive glance at the jacket with its distinctive patch-the number twelve outlined in brilliant red against the coal black cloth. The blonde hair that fell in rumpled waves over his forehead and curled at the nape of his neck. Sky blue eyes that studied her intently before he took Gale up on his offer. It wasn't possible. He stripped off the jacket and laid it over the back of the couch. She couldn't stop the gasp that escaped her at the burn scars littering his forearms. He looked at her questioningly and then nodded as he caught the direction of her gaze.

"My family owns a bakery," he confided. "The ovens will get you if you aren't careful. I hardly ever get burned but sometimes you can't help it. It looks worse than it is." He gathered up the clothes and made his way down the hall. Gale gave her a confused look but didn't comment instead he followed Peeta from the room.

Katniss collapsed on the couch in disbelief. This couldn't be real. It just couldn't. She picked up his discarded jacket and examined it closely. Her fingers found a tag bearing a neatly stitched signature. She bent her head to bdg a better look and felt her heart stutter in her chest. It was white and unmarked except for four words stamped in gold lettering, Manufactured in Section Eight. The jacket fell from suddenly numb fingers as she leaped to her feet and hurried into the kitchen. The book still lay on the table exactly where she'd left it only an hour before. She picked it up and flipped to the page by rote. Her disbelieving eyes found the paragraph and skimmed the lines until she found what she was looking for.

_Cinna held the jacket up for him to examine. It was lightweight and sturdy. The pockets were outsized and it had a light hood attached to give him a little extra protection from the elements. Peeta fingered the jacket curiously, his hand lingering on the white tag just visible against the dark lining._

_"Section Eight is home to most of the textile warehouses. If it's worn in the Center, it more than likely started out there." Cinna remarked._

_Peeta smiled faintly, "I'll take your word for it. So does this mean I can expect some cold nights in the Stadium?"_

_Cinna shrugged and helped him into the jacket. "I wouldn't assume anything, Peeta. The Regulators don't play by anyone's rules but their own. You should be prepared for anything."_

_Peeta swallowed noisily and replied, "I was afraid you were going to say that."_

_Cinna gave him an understanding smile and clasped his shoulder in a comforting grasp. "You'll do fine. I can't bet, but if I could, I'd bet on you."_

_Peeta laughed and shook his head, "I'd hate for you to lose your money."_

_Cinna's mouth turned up in a wry grin. "Yes, that would be unfortunate. Try not to let me down."_

_The lift suddenly hissed open as an announcement blared for the competitors to make their way to the gate. "Peeta," Cinna called softly. "Remember you're more than just a piece in the Game. Don't let them change you."_

_Peeta stepped on the plate and met his stylist's solemn gaze. "I won't." The glass door slid shut and the plate began to move beneath his feet. Peeta caught Cinna's eye and lifted a hand. The last thing he saw was a sad smile wreathing Cinna's features and the three-fingered salute he offered before Peeta passed out of sight._

She couldn't deny it anymore regardless of how utterly impossible it seemed. She held the proof in her hands. Peeta Mellark was here, just down the hall, in her house. The book fell from her hands and landed on the table with a thud but she didn't hear it. He was here and she had no idea how it had happened or why or what she was going to do about it.

Peeta stared at his face in the mirror and tried to wrap his head around what had happened. One minute, he watched as the knife he'd dropped over the edge of the Horn landed neatly into Cato's outstretched hand and the next, he was opening his eyes to see Gale Hawthorne's concerned face staring back at him.

Everything in between was a confused jumble of thoughts and sensations that he had yet to unravel. Gale persistently asked his name and if he knew where he was. The questions forced Peeta to focus on the here and now instead of dwelling on those final moments in the Stadium. He knew that he had injuries, some of them severe. He also knew that man in front of him was trying his best to help. Peeta was finally able to give the man his name. Gale immediately introduced himself and offered to take him to the hospital. Peeta panicked at that. He pushed himself to his feet and immediately felt his left leg collapse as it refused to support his weight. Luckily, Gale caught him before he hit the ground.

_"You're pretty fucked up, buddy." Gale observed. "If you don't want to go to the hospital, then come to my house. My roommate is in nursing school. She can check you over. You need to see somebody. Those cuts on your face look pretty bad."_

_"I'll go to your apartment," Peeta agreed hesitantly. "After that, I need to get back home. " He made an attempt to walk on his own but the leg refused to cooperate. He stumbled and almost fell, letting out a pained moan as it folded beneath him._

_Gale slid a supporting arm around his shoulders. "Look, Peeta. You said your name was Peeta, right? I only live about five minutes from here. We'll go there and let my friend look you over then we'll figure out how to get you home. Okay?"_

_"Okay," Peeta returned. He waited until his legs felt steadier before trying to walk once again. This time, he managed a few awkward steps before having to stop again. "Five minutes, huh? At this rate, I'll get there by morning."_

_Gale laughed at the wry tone. "You won't break any speed record, that's for sure. Let's try this instead. Hang onto me. You set the pace and I'll steer. If you need to rest, just say the word. We're not in any hurry."_

_Together, they headed off into the darkness._

A tentative knock on the door pulled him out of his reverie. He gave himself one more look in the mirror and then limped to answer it. Gale stood just outside, shifting back and forth on the balls of his feet as he waited. As the door swung open, he offered up a relieved grin and announced, "Thought you might have fallen or something. We ordered takeout and Katniss wants to take a look at your leg."

Peeta's brows lifted. "You didn't have to do that. I'll just get my stuff and go. You've gone to too much trouble as it is."

Gale shook his head and motioned for Peeta to follow him back to the main room. "Eat first. Let Catnip take a look at your leg then if you still want to leave, you can."

Peeta caught his arm as he turned away. "Thanks for what you did. Not many people would have stopped much less gone to the trouble that you have. I appreciate it. I'll find a way to pay you back."

"Listen, buddy, don't worry about that." Gale returned. "There was no way in hell that I was going to leave you there. Come on. The food will be here in a minute and then Catnip can fix you up."

Peeta hobbled after him and gave into his curiosity enough to venture a question. "Why do you call her Catnip?"

Gale snorted lightly and then braced his shoulder against the wall as he waited for Peeta to catch up. "We grew up together; known each other since we were five. I gave her that nickname then. She hates it."

"So you guys have been together a long time then?" Peeta asked.

"No," Gale looked down at his feet, cheeks pink despite his olive skin. "Not like that. She's never been…that is I haven't told her… We've just never talked about it. Okay?"

They shared an uncomfortable look but it was Gale who looked away first . Peeta followed his gaze to where Katniss could be seen arranging a number of white take out boxes on the table. She pushed a few loose hairs back and then disappeared from view, presumably into the kitchen. His heart gave an unfamiliar lurch at the memory of her small hands moving gently over his face. "You should tell her," he heard himself say. Gale's eyes darted from him to the oblivious girl and back again. "You should."

Gale's sigh was more defeated than annoyed. "I thought about it but you don't know her. She's my best friend. We've always been there for each other no matter what. If I tell her, it changes everything. I could lose her."

"Or you could have everything you ever wanted," Peeta stated. "Don't sell yourself short. She probably feels the same way."

Gale's low chuckle brought his head around and their eyes locked. "I appreciate the pep talk and I'll think about it. You don't know my Catnip. She's a stubborn, sullen ass most of the time. That's part of why I..." he tripped over his tongue. "She's not like that, not really. It's a front. She's got a good heart."

Peeta's lips turned up slightly and he gave an acknowledging nod. "That just proves my point. Tell her. She may surprise you."

Gale was saved from commenting further because the object of the conversation chose that particular moment to appear, a scowl beetling her brows and her mouth compressed into a thin line. "Are you two going to gossip all night or are we going to eat?" Her irate gaze swung to Peeta. "And you need to get off your feet. I haven't seen that cut yet but I know it's hurting you. Both of you come and eat before it gets cold; then I'll take care of your leg, Peeta."

"Yes, Mom." The playful retort slipped out before Peeta could stop himself. Her eyes flamed up for a brief moment but then her mouth quirked up in amusement. She didn't say anything further, taking a seat at the table to dish out generous portions of rice, chicken, and vegetables. A basket of rolls sat nearby. She hesitated briefly then placed two on the edge of the plate she had just filled and sat it before him. "Thank you," he gave her a grateful look and small smile.

"Welcome," she filled a second plate and plunked it down unceremoniously before Gale. Her own plate held small portions and she only took half a roll from the basket. Peeta looked down at his own heavily laden dish and opened his mouth, but a swift glance from Gale stopped him. They ate in companionable silence. Peeta tucked into the food as if he hadn't eaten in days. Katniss watched him silently and then nudged the box of chicken in his direction. "Finish that." He gave her narrow-eyed look and shook his head. She huffed in annoyance and upended the box over his plate. "You need it. Eat."

Gale watched the exchange and hid a smile behind his cup. Peeta was about to get a first-hand glimpse of Katniss Everdeen at her most stubborn. The two of them glared at each other, unmindful of their amused audience. Peeta made as if to push his plate aside, but stopped as her hand clasped his wrist. "I can't," he confessed. "I'm too full as it is."

She eyed his plate and glowered at the half-eaten serving. "You've hardly touched it. You didn't even try the rolls." Gale bit back a grin at Peeta's disbelieving look. Katniss, however, let her displeasure have free reign. "You need to eat. What you've been through took a lot out of you. You can't heal if you don't keep up your strength." He looked as if he was going to argue for a moment, but instead picked up a roll and bit into it. He immediately made a face and took a hurried swallow of coffee. Katniss caught his reaction. "You don't like them," she observed. "I guess they aren't what you're used to. I'm sorry. I thought you would."

Peeta tried to speak but began to cough as his last bite lodged in his throat. "No, that's not it," he gasped. "Not at all. I do like them. I like them a lot." He smiled shyly. "Most of what we had to eat was the leftover stock that didn't sell. It was stale by then."

Gale looked shocked by his admission but Katniss smiled back, understanding clear on her face. "I had a mental image of cookies for breakfast and cake for lunch," Gale admitted. "I knew it sounded too good to be true."

"The cakes and cookies were for paying customers," Peeta laughed. "It wasn't all bad. My Dad let my brothers and I try the test batches whenever he tested a new recipe. I wasn't completely deprived."

"What was your favorite?" Gale asked in genuine interest. The idea of growing up in a bakery seemed to fascinate him.

"Cheese buns," Katniss answered absently as she tidied up the boxes.

Gale gave her a surprised look but Peeta's shock was evident. "Cheese buns," he echoed. "They have mozzarella in the center and are great right from the oven." He looked at Katniss curiously. "How did you know?"

"Good guess," she murmured and disappeared into the kitchen with the remaining boxes. She reappeared a few moments later and motioned toward the hall. "If you're done, I need to check out your leg."

He nodded shortly and followed her as she made her way into the bathroom. She bit her lip, her cheeks flaring with sudden heat as she gestured for him to stand in front of her. He shifted uncomfortably but pushed the loose pants down until the wound on his thigh became visible. She flinched at the swollen, inflamed incision. It was much like the cut on his eye-straight, clean-edged, and deep. It was clean thanks to his shower, but the skin surrounding it was shiny and striated with red lines. She cursed and immediately went to the medicine cabinet. She bypassed a couple of bottles in favor of a small brown one on the top shelf. She perused the label, popped the lid, and extracted two tablets. She handed them over along with a half full glass of water.

"Take those," she murmured and bent to examine his leg once more. "I was afraid of this. It's infected. You need strong antibiotics, Peeta. Without them, the infection will continue to spread. I can't properly treat you here. You need to go to the hospital." He shook his head furiously, causing her to mutter under her breath. "You could get seriously ill without proper care."

"Patch me up the best you can. I'll be fine." He dry swallowed the pills and then gulped the water down.

"You're a stubborn ass," she muttered and grabbed a bottle of peroxide along with a bag of cotton balls. She took out a handful, poured a liberal amount of the fluid over them, and then daubed the cut tenderly.

"Funny," he returned, hissing as the medicine came into contact with his tattered flesh. . "I've heard the same thing about you."

"What are you going to do now?" She asked as she continued to clean the wound. "Where will you go?"

"I don't know," he answered truthfully. "I don't understand any of this. It's like I stepped through a mirror. Everything looks the same but it's completely reversed."

Katniss laughed softly, "That's an artistic way of looking at it. I suppose I should have expected it coming from you."

"Why would you?" He questioned, looking at her intently. "You act as if you know me but we've never met. I would remember if we had." She avoided his probing gaze. "How did you guess about the cheese buns? What am I missing?"

Her hands froze for the briefest instant before resuming her task. Her eyes, however, avoided his attempts to catch her gaze. She glanced at a hook shaped scar on his knee that was slightly paler than the surrounding skin. He saw her slight smile before she wiped her expression and returned her attention to his wound. "You're not missing anything, Peeta. It was a lucky guess."

"I don't think so," he said softly. "You knew, just like you know where the scar on my knee came from. Care to tell me how?"

She let out a long, slow breath and sat back on her haunches in order to meet his questioning gaze. "I know you. I know about the Stadium and how you got that cut on your leg. I know about Madge." His brows shot upward and disappeared into the shock of curls that fell over his forehead. "I know how hard you fought to save her and how your brother Seth gave you that scar when the two of you were practicing wrestling holds in the back yard. You went through the fence."

"How?" He asked again. "Katniss, tell me."

She pulled the book out of the pocket of her hoodie and handed it to him. He took it and glanced hesitantly at the cover. "That was given to me three months ago. I got it from a bookstore in town. She told me that I would like it. I didn't believe her, but I brought it home." He started to open the book but her hand on his stopped him. "I know that you volunteered for your brother. You were the first volunteer that Section Twelve ever had. I know he begged the Guardians to take him anyway but they refused. They told him rules were rules. He slapped you when he came to see you in the Magistrate Building. You told him you had to do it. Why, Peeta? What was so important?"

Peeta gulped in disbelief at the torrent of information she'd revealed. His mind reeled at the thought of how intimately she knew him. Feeling the weight of her gaze, he looked down into her solemn gray eyes and felt that funny flutter in his heart again. "Delly was pregnant," he heard himself say. The cold knot in the pit of his stomach painfully unraveled with his admission. It was the first time he had betrayed his best friend's confidence. Here with her, it didn't feel like betrayal. It felt like freedom. "She and Seth were dating, but it wasn't common knowledge yet. They wanted to wait until after Harvest. Nobody expected Seth to be picked. He didn't have any entries beyond the compulsory ones." He sat down on the edge of the tub and she turned toward him, sympathy evident on her face. "Nobody knows for sure how the lottery works. There's no rhyme or reason to it. Maybe it was just bad luck that Seth's name got pulled. Delly was scared shitless the morning of Harvest. I practically had to drag it out of her. She panicked afterward. He didn't even know. When they called his name, the only thing I could think of was that it wasn't fair. He was going to die not knowing that he was about to be a father. I couldn't let it happen, so I volunteered."

He didn't notice the tears falling until her fingers gently brushed them away. "Don't do that," she whispered softly. "You did what you felt you had to do. Nobody can blame you for that." He offered up a tentative smile of thanks. His eyes still held a world of sadness that she longed to remove. Unthinking, she leaned toward him and covered his mouth with hers.

The first brush of their lips was tentative and unsure. His were warm and she could taste the salt of his tears on them. Her hands slid into his wayward curls, more to steady her than hold him still. He shook like a leaf in a high wind, his fingers curled tightly around her wrists. Her mouth left his to drop light kisses on his closed eyes, his wet cheeks, and along the line of his jaw. She heard him whisper her name and shivered in response. Her mouth had just found his once more when a knock on the door jerked them apart.

"Hey," Gale yelled. "You guys okay in there?"

"Fine," Katniss answered. "Just finishing up. We'll be out in a minute." She rose to her feet and made her way to the sink. She could see him watching her intently in the mirror as she washed her hands. Their gazes met and she hastily dropped hers before he could see how shaken she was by what had just happened. "Stay here tonight," she said quietly. "I need to know you're okay. Tomorrow, we'll go to the bookstore. We may be able to find out how you got here and if there's a way to get you home."

"Katniss," he spoke softly. "You should tell me to go. I've caused enough trouble for you and Gale as it is. I'll find that bookstore on my own. It's a good idea. She must know more than she's already said."

"No, I want you to stay," she insisted. "We'll go together. It's the best way."

"What about Gale?" he probed. "How much are we going to tell him? What about you and him?"

"What do you mean?" Her confused expression rivaled his from earlier. "He's my friend, not my father. He doesn't need to know everything."

"Katniss, he's in love with you. Don't act like you don't know it." Peeta said vehemently. "Even I can see it and I just met him today. Hell, I was half dead when he picked me up. It's obvious."

She laughed and knelt before him with a length of bandage that she wound snugly around his leg. "You need to meet Johanna because you're both crazy. She said the same thing about Gale not long ago. We're friends and that's it. That's all it will ever be as far as I'm concerned."

"Okay, I'll stay." He climbed unsteadily to his feet. "We'll go to the bookstore tomorrow. As for the rest, you need to talk to him and clear the air. Things aren't as simple as you think."

"I will. I'll talk to him," she asserted. "Will you be able to sleep? I can find you something for pain."

"I'll be fine. We'd better get out there. It's going to be a long day tomorrow," He followed her into the hallway and watched as she quickly outlined the new development to Gale. The other man shrugged and nodded his assent. It was settled. He was staying.

He didn't know what to expect, but District Twelve wasn't it. The store was tiny, dark, and seemingly abandoned. Katniss smirked at his doubtful expression as she pushed through the heavy wooden door. Peeta paused to run a finger appreciatively over the intricately carved design. The dark wood gleamed even in the murky light of a cloud-ridden sky. When Katniss glanced impatiently over her shoulder, he grinned unrepentantly and said, "What? It's mahogany. Whoever did this carving was an expert. The whole door is a work of art."

"Admire it later," she bit out. "We have more important things to worry about now."

At first glance, the shop appeared to be empty. The laden shelves gave the store a musty air that made his sinuses burn. He wandered toward a display of art books, the only splash of color in the otherwise dull storefront. Katniss rolled her eyes but headed for the counter and the silver bell sitting prominently beside the register. "Anybody home?" she called.

A few seconds later, a sea-eyed beauty emerged from the back room smoothing back her hair. "Katniss, back so soon?" she trilled. Her eyes widened as Peeta moved into view and a broad smile split her face in two. "You brought Peeta with you," she exclaimed. "Hold on, let me get Finnick. He's been waiting impatiently for you to stop by." She flipped aside the curtain that shielded the back room from the main part of the store. They couldn't hear what she said, but it was only a short time before a she returned with arm-in-arm with one of the most impressive men that Katniss had ever seen.

Finnick Odair was bronze-haired, green eyed, and had an athletic build that only came from extraordinary genetic luck or long hours in the gym. He walked toward them with a broad smile and extended his hand. "Peeta Mellark, it's good to see you finally. Annie told me that you might be stopping by. Let's go to the back so that these two can enjoy a little girl talk. I know you must have a lot of questions."

"Yes, I do," Peeta answered hesitantly. He gave Katniss a harried look and received the same in return. "This is a bit overwhelming. Katniss said that Annie might be able to explain how I got here. That's why we came."

"Annie won't be able to tell you much beyond what you already know. I, on the other hand, can tell you everything. Secrets are my stock in trade," Finnick grinned playfully. "I seldom get anything as fun as this. Usually, it's dry as dust stuff that nobody in their right mind would want to deal with. This is my pleasure believe me."

"I'm sorry but I don't understand," Peeta said. "How can you help me?"

"Because you're not the first and you won't be the last," Finnick revealed. "I came here pretty much the same way you did, but it was my choice. I wasn't pulled in like you; I stepped in." Peeta gave him a confused look that caused Finnick to chuckle under his breath. "Here, let me show you." He slid a thin, leather volume across the desk. Peeta took it up carefully and looked at the worn cover. 'The Collected Poems of Edgar Allen Poe' was stamped on the front in faded gold script. "Page fifty-seven is what I'd like you to look over, if you would." Peeta flipped to the aforementioned page and began to read.

_It was many and many a year ago,_

_In a kingdom by the sea,_

_That a maiden there lived whom you may know_

_By the name of ANNABEL LEE;_

_And this maiden she lived with no other thought_

_Than to love and be loved by me._

_I was a child and she was a child,_

_In this kingdom by the sea;_

_But we loved with a love that was more than love-_

_I and my Annabel Lee;_

_With a love that the winged seraphs of heaven_

_Coveted her and me._

_And this was the reason that, long ago,_

_In this kingdom by the sea,_

_A wind blew out of a cloud, chilling_

_My beautiful Annabel Lee;_

_So that her highborn kinsman came_

_And bore her away from me,_

_To shut her up in a sepulchre_

_In this kingdom by the sea._

_The angels, not half so happy in heaven,_

_Went envying her and me-_

_Yes!- that was the reason (as all men know,_

_In this kingdom by the sea)_

_That the wind came out of the cloud by night,_

_Chilling and killing my Annabel Lee._

_But our love it was stronger by far than the love_

_Of those who were older than we-_

_Of many far wiser than we-_

_And neither the angels in heaven above,_

_Nor the demons down under the sea,_

_Can ever dissever my soul from the soul_

_Of the beautiful Annabel Lee._

_For the moon never beams without bringing me dreams_

_Of the beautiful Annabel Lee;_

_And the stars never rise but I feel the bright eyes_

_Of the beautiful Annabel Lee;_

_And so, all the night-tide, I lie down by the side_

_Of my darling- my darling- my life and my bride,_

_In the sepulchre there by the sea,_

_In her tomb by the sounding sea._

_Edgar Allan Poe_

He closed the book and set it gently back on the desk. Finnick took it up somewhat reverently and placed it back in the drawer. "Lovely, isn't it?" he asked solemnly. "Lovers kept apart but so in love that not even death could separate them. It's such a pretty, sad tale. Almost makes you want to weep for those lost souls." He rocked back in his chair and laced his fingers behind his head. "Completely inaccurate of course, but the general idea is there. It was I that loved her despite all good sense. My Annie was mad, you see. Her mind had exchanged one reality for another. I tried to help her, but she grew worse as the madness took hold. Her family put her in an institution rather than let her stay with me. They felt it was for the best. I went to see her as often as I could. I stayed with her for hours trying to keep her spirits up. Annie couldn't stand being a caged bird. She craved the wide open spaces of the sea and sky. She loved nothing more than to feel the sand beneath her feet and the sun on her face. She loved that more than she did me. I could see the light slowly leaving her and it terrified me. She died in that cage and I couldn't stop it. It was then that I began to go mad. Life without Annie wasn't life, not for me. So I began to plan my escape, my grand exit. Instead, I was given a choice. I could start over someplace else. I could have a new life. I knew that she wouldn't want me to become mired down in grief so I chose to come here. And it was here that Annie found me."

Peeta gnawed his lip as he took this in. "So you're saying that I was brought here for a reason. I came here because there was something here that I needed to find."

Finnick nodded amiably. "Something that you needed to find or somebody that needed to find you. It's not an exact science, Peeta. Need is the key. You're here because you're supposed to be here."

"But what if I don't want to be here?" Peeta asked harshly. "Nobody asked me what I wanted or needed. I just woke up in the dark surrounded by strangers. If one of them hadn't been nice enough to help, I could have died then and there."

"The time will come when you can decide if this is where you want to remain, Peeta," Finnick replied. His green eyes grew more and more fierce the longer he spoke. "It's not just about you. They were meant to find you, just as Annie was meant to find me. You can't change what happened. You can, however, choose how you deal with it."

"I didn't come here by choice, Finnick. I can't let myself get caught up in these people and their lives. I have to get back to where I belong."

"Maybe you are where you belong, Peeta," Finnick answered. "You should consider that before throwing it all away."

Peeta was saved from further comment by Annie's sudden appearance in the door. "All done?" She asked brightly.

"All done," Finnick agreed and bounded to his feet. He put his arms around her and whispered, "Did it go well?" She laughed as he bent her backwards in a theatrical display of affection and nodded. "Good then. Well, that's that. What do you say we close early and find a quiet spot to eat?"

"I'd say that sounds lovely," she murmured and twined her arms around his neck.

Peeta caught Katniss' eye and motioned toward the exit. She spun on her heel and headed for the door, walking at much quicker clip than usual. Peeta limped along in her wake, wondering what in the hell had just happened. He felt like his world had been shifted on its axis, the earth heaving unexpectedly beneath his feet. Judging by Katniss' shell-shocked expression, she had experienced much the same thing.

"So apparently I need to be here," he remarked in an ironic tone.

She huffed out a laugh and flicked a glance at him over her shoulder. "And the answer will come to me when it's supposed to. I'll know it when I find it." She gave another bark of laughter. "Fat lot of help that was, huh?"

He flicked a glance upward at the sky now wreathed in dark purple and edged with pale orange light, then down to where their hands had intertwined. "I'd say there are a few things about today that made it worth our while," he murmured.

She followed his gaze and gave him an answering smile. "Definitely worth it," she concurred.

The next few days slipped by like sand through an hourglass. The hours ran one into the other and try as she might, Katniss couldn't help but think that nothing could be better than being with him. Whether it was the two of them poring over the book or an evening spent with Gale and Johanna at the Hob, she couldn't remember ever being as happy as she was now. Her parents' divorce didn't weigh as heavily on her as it once did. She was able to see the situation for what it was and realize that while they were no longer married, it didn't change the fact that they loved both her and Prim. She couldn't set aside a thousand wonderful memories of her life with her family for a few months of heartache and despair. It was a heady realization that she owed almost entirely to Peeta.

It became clear the night they spent with Prim and Gale's brother, Rory. The younger Everdeen and Hawthorne had come for a visit and announced during dinner that they were together. Katniss had reservations about Prim getting serious with a boy at such a young age, but her beaming face made it impossible for Katniss to give voice to these fears. Prim was happy and Rory was largely responsible for that. Katniss loved him for that fact alone. Gale, too, seemed thrilled by the prospect. He looked from one to the other with a smile playing at the corners of his mouth. Katniss couldn't tell what he was thinking, but she had no such problem with Peeta. He watched Prim and Rory with amusement clearly written on his face. Katniss knew it was because Prim was so obvious in her adoration. She bore no resemblance to her stoic older sister. She couldn't fathom why Peeta was so amused by it. She chose instead to revel in his smiles and easy laughter and left it at that. When she let herself think about his leaving, she couldn't breathe. Being without him was unthinkable, so she refused to think about it.

Gale had been tapped with taking them home so Katniss hugged her little sister and Rory at the door and reminded Prim to call as soon as she arrived. The younger girl rolled her eyes but acquiesced to Katniss' request. After they left, the two remaining stood awkwardly on either end of the table eyeing the other warily. "Sorry that Prim interrogated you like that. She never meets a stranger," Katniss said. "I didn't think she would give you the third degree. Once she found out you have brothers, it was inevitable. She's always been fascinated by something she doesn't have. Brothers are no different."

"Don't be sorry," Peeta replied. "It was fun. Seth would love the idea of having a rapt audience. He's a big show off. He loves to make an ass out of himself where people can see. I wish Prim could meet him. It would be love at first sight."

They both fell awkwardly silent realizing that such a meeting wasn't possible, nor would it ever be. "You miss them," Katniss asked quietly. "Your family and friends."

"I miss my brother," Peeta admitted. "I miss Delly and my Dad. You know there's not a whole lot worth missing back home. It's just that nights like tonight make me think about them. I wonder if Delly's had the baby yet. I wonder if she and Seth had their toasting."

Katniss heard the unintentional longing in his voice. Despite what he said, she could see it in his eyes that being separated from his family bothered him greatly. He loved them. That much was obvious. She couldn't imagine not being able to see him every day, hear his laugh, and touch him if she wanted. She also couldn't help but think that he deserved to be with those he loved.

His downcast expression tore at her heart and before she fully realized what she was about to do, she stepped closer, curled her arms about his neck, and drew his lips down to hers. He responded immediately, arms encircling her waist and pulling her flush against him. Lips and tongues tangled, breathing an inconvenience as they each angled their heads to deepen the kiss. She moaned into his receptive mouth and shivered as he replied in kind.

Hands wandered. Hers plunged into his riotous curls and then skimmed over taut shoulders, down sinewy arms, and then climbed the muscled expanse of his chest. His ran up her sides before sliding down, clasping her hips to pull her even closer. The clear evidence of his arousal pressed insistently against her thigh. She shifted ever so slightly and felt his sharp intake of breath at the delicious friction. His hips rolled into hers, mimicking the act that she desperately wanted but was too self-conscious to make known. Her body had no such qualms as it moved in time with his, meeting him stroke for stroke.

His mouth left hers to trail a fiery path to the sensitive whorls of her ear. He traced the delicate shell and drew a shaky sigh from her when his lips mapped out the graceful curve of her neck. "Peeta, please," She whimpered.

"Please what, love?" he whispered back. "What do you want?"

She hooked her fingers through his belt loops and pulled him along with her until the back of her knees hit the couch. She sank into the cushions and opened her arms to him. He followed her down, his eager mouth quickly finding hers. They kissed for what seemed like hours, first one than the other leading the way. Finally she'd had enough and whined until his body covered hers and pressed her into the sturdy firmness of the couch. "Love me, Peeta," She whispered against his lips. "Be with me."

He ardently responded at first. His lips frantically sought hers as his hands found the buttons on her blouse and undid them one by one. The couch was low and wide, but not for two bodies straining to get as close as humanly possible. His knee slipped off the edge and unbalanced them both. She caught them before they rolled to the floor, but it was enough to break the frenzied spell.

Awareness leaked into his eyes along with a crushing sense of guilt. He'd done what he swore he wouldn't. He'd made a promise to himself not to give in to the attraction swirling between him and this girl. Despite her assurance that she and Gale had nothing but friendship between them, it was clear tonight just how tightly they were bound together. He had no right to get in the way of that bond. Gale was a good man who would make her happy. Peeta could offer her in return nothing but his heart. She deserved so much more than that. She deserved everything good that this world had to offer.

She felt him withdraw mentally before he moved off her and climbed unsteadily to his feet. She sat up and quickly fastened the buttons he'd impatiently undone just moments before. "I'm sorry," she whispered. "I shouldn't have done that."

"It's not your fault," he gave her a sad smile, running his fingers through his disheveled hair. "I'm the one to blame. I didn't exactly say no." He sat down on the empty cushion and turned to face her. "I'm going to be honest with you. I want to be with you, Katniss. I want it more than anything. I can see us together and it scares me. You know everything about me, where I come from and what kind of life I had there. I can't ask you to follow me into that. It wouldn't be right. I want to stay here but I have to let my family know what happened to me. My brother is the only one who gives a damn. I can't have him thinking that I'm dead or worse. The Center will be looking for me and that's the first place they'll go. I can't let them be hurt because of me." He looked almost hopeful as he ventured one last option. "If we can make it work, I'll go back to set things right. Onc my family is safe, I'll return. There has to be a way."

Katniss could hear the pain in his voice. He meant what he said. Of that, she had no doubt. He would try to come back to her if he could; leaving behind everything and everyone he loved. Her heart wept at the thought because she knew if faced with the same choice, she couldn't and wouldn't leave Prim behind. She inwardly cringed because obviously she didn't deserve such good and decent man. She could live a thousand lifetimes and never be good enough. Even though it would kill her, she had to let him go.

A blinding realization hit her with that decision. She knew then how he could go home. The key had been there the whole time and she'd been too foolish or too blind to see it. The book was the way back. She had pulled him out because she needed his goodness, his selflessness, and his boundless capacity to love. It was up to her to get him home where he belonged. She could be selfless, too; she owed him that much. And now she knew how to do it. "We'll figure it out." She affirmed. "But not tonight. Let's build a fire and see if there's anything good on TV. You interested?"

He smiled and nodded, "That sounds good. I'll fix some snacks. Do you want anything special?"

Her heart cracked a little more at what she was about to do but she pushed it aside. She couldn't let herself get side tracked now. Not if she wanted to keep from breaking down. She had to stay strong. Afterward, she would cry until there were no tears left. "Whatever you want," she said brightly. "I'll start the fire." He grinned and dropped a kiss into her hair before making his way to the kitchen. She wiped away the lone tear that slid down her cheek and then turned her attention to the grate. Within moments, a cheery blaze licked at the dry tinder. She stared at the golden flames and steeled herself. It wasn't going to be easy but she would do what she had to do.

She swallowed past the knot in her throat as she looked into those blue eyes that she had grown to know so well over the past week. She couldn't fathom how much this was going to hurt, but she was determined. It was for the best. He didn't belong here. There was nothing to keep him here, nothing except her. That settled it. She couldn't ask him to make that kind of sacrifice. Not if she wanted to be able to meet her own eyes in the mirror. Gathering up the tangled skeins of her courage, she opened her mouth to speak the words that would simultaneously set him free and break her heart. They would be the last words that he would hear from her lips and she was determined to make them count.

"I choose Gale. You need to know that before you do something foolish. If you stay here because of me, then you're wasting your time. I don't want what my parents had. They were supposedly in love and it still fell apart. You said it yourself. Gale loves me and I love him. It won't be perfect, but it'll be enough. "

"Katniss," his voice was stretched to breaking, those eyes she loved staring at her in disbelief. "You don't mean that. You can't."

"I do," she whispered. "I'm going to marry Gale and you're going home. It's the best thing for everybody." She lifted her eyes to his and almost cried out at the pain she saw reflected there.

With the final bit of resolve she could muster, she tore the last few pages from the book and dropped them into the blaze. As the pages curled in upon themselves, he shuddered and folded his hands over his middle before giving her an anguished look. The last thing she saw was him surrounded by faint golden light taken from the hottest part of the fire still flickering in the grate. He was there and then he was gone. She sank to her knees, weeping and clutching the few remaining pages to her chest. It was done.

It had been two days since the craft pulled him from the Stadium broken and bleeding. Two days that felt more like a hundred years. Those final moments played out whenever he closed his eyes in search of a few moments respite. Cato running for the Horn only to be surrounded by living, breathing nightmares and then pulled down like a stag. His cries echoed in Peeta's head. The helpless feeling that knotted his gut followed by the nauseous sense of relief when Cato used the knife Peeta had provided to end it. The cannon fired and it was over.

His eyes strayed back to the window and the lightning laced clouds that blanketed the sky. It reminded him of her eyes. Slate and silver. Peeta shook his head. Real or not real. He didn't know anymore. His heart felt leaden in his chest at last sight of her before the blackness took him. Her uncompromising expression, her set jaw with lips pressed so tightly together that they were white at the edges. But her eyes gave her away, awash in tears and dull with heartache. She felt what she was doing...felt it in her bones. That still didn't stop her from letting him go. Betrayal and hurt warred with softer, gentler emotions. She loved Gale. Gale loved her. They belonged together. God, it ached to think that was the truth. It cut him to his core.

The door opened and soft steps could be heard crossing the floor. Peeta turned his head and met Cinna's solemn look with one of his own. "You're very quiet," the man noted as he stopped just short of Peeta's chair and looked at him searchingly.

"Don't have much of anything to say," Peeta returned and shifted his gaze back to the window.

"Saving it for the interview then," Cinna nodded in understanding. "You'll do fine. Most of the show will be taken up by the replay anyway."

Peeta couldn't hide his distaste but quickly schooled his expression back to polite disinterest. "I just want to go home. I'd like to see my family and get back to normal if that's even possible."

Cinna gave a resigned shake of his head. "You're a Champion now, Peeta. It's never going to be normal again."

Peeta's mouth tightened but he said nothing. Instead, he continued to stare fixedly out the window with his hands firmly gripping the arms of his chair. He heard more than saw Cinna get a chair of his own and sit down. The silence that filled the room was anything but silent. It was full of frustrated hopes and shattered faith. Peeta didn't have anything to say, but his silence spoke volumes.

"Peeta," Cinna probed gently. "Is there anything I can do? Anything at all?"

The smile that twisted Peeta's lips was a crude facsimile of his warm, easy grin. "Can you tell me what the hell happened to me? I'm here and then I'm there. I watched Cato die and thought that I would be next. I couldn't use my leg anymore. Then, I hear a voice screaming at me to wake up and when I do, I don't know where I am. I thought that I was hallucinating, but he was real. I saw her for the first time there. I saw her." His voice broke as tears abruptly gushed forth. He flicked them away with an impatient hand. "I didn't want to love her, Cinna. Gale told me he'd loved her forever but couldn't tell her how he felt. I didn't know what to do. I knew the first time I saw her that there would never be anyone else for me."

Cinna didn't ask who Gale was, nor the mysterious she. His face held nothing but sympathy for the broken boy before him. He tapped his chin thoughtfully for several moments before finally venturing a comment. "If you had the chance, what would you do? You're a Champion now. Your life here won't be the same as before. You have certain obligations that the Center will expect you to fulfill. In return, you will be compensated. Or you can choose to go another way."

Peeta's brow furrowed at the odd intensity in his stylist's voice. Never had Cinna spoken to him like that before. He turned to him, then questioned carefully, "Another way? What do you mean? How can I do that?"

Cinna gave him a cryptic smile. "What if you could get back to her? What would you do then? She told you that she loved Gale and that they were going to be married. She gave you no reason to think that she was lying, did she?" Peeta reluctantly shook his head. Cinna leaned back in his chair and crossed one foot over the other, his posture relaxed and calm. "What about your family, Peeta? You would be leaving them behind. And for what, exactly? For all you know, she's already gone."

He couldn't stop the flicker of pain that crossed his face at that remark. It hurt. He couldn't and wouldn't deny it. "I know that. I also know that I'd rather be there. Maybe I'm a fool, but it's a chance I'm willing to take. There's nothing keeping me here. Effie gave me a message from home as soon as the doctors released me from the med center. Seth and Delly had their toasting. They're going to help Dad with the Bakery so they don't need me anymore. I know they love me, but they can get by without me. It won't matter if I'm gone. "

"And if she is married? What then?" Cinna leaned forward, studying him intently. "Will you be able to accept it?"

Peeta let out a ragged breath, his hands flexing unconsciously at his side but when he spoke, his voice was steady. "If she's happy, then that's all I want. The rest of it doesn't matter."

Cinna smiled broadly and reached for a tooled leather binder resting at his feet. He withdrew a few sheets of paper and laid them in Peeta's lap along with a slim, golden pen. Peeta tilted his head as he examined coarse, heavy feel of the paper. It was the type he used while sketching as it was perfect for rough drawings and first drafts. "What's this for?" he questioned.

"It's the way back if that's what you want," Cinna confided. "Need pulled you out, unselfishness sent you back. She thought you were giving up too much for her. It wasn't her decision to make, but her intentions were well meant. You're both willing to sacrifice your own happiness for the other. It's a rare and beautiful thing."

Peeta's eyes betrayed him. They widened in disbelief and then blazed up as hope took root. "How? When?"

"Now, if that's what you want," Cinna replied softly.

He couldn't stop his hands from shaking as he took up the pen and carefully wrote her name. He glanced up to see Cinna smiling and nodding encouragingly. Her long braid blossomed on the page, followed by solemn gray eyes. A generous mouth with just a hint of a smile at the corners. Thin brows. An oval face and determined chin. He warmed to the task, details coming easier as he let himself get swept away. Golden light flickered just out of sight. Warmth engulfed him, along with the scent of honeysuckle. Her perfume. Her arms curled around his neck. Her breath low and soft as she buried her face in his chest. Her.

The pen fell gently to the floor along with the remaining bits of paper. Cinna swept them into a pile and laid them neatly on a nearby table. He then picked up the drawing and examined it before tucking it into the binder. The couple depicted was twined tightly together, her dark braid in sharp contrast to his mass of curls. Arm in arm, they stood with eyes closed and fingers intertwined.

"Be happy," Cinna whispered to the empty room and then made his way to the door.

It had been two months since she'd sent him away; two wretched, heartbroken months. She moved as if in a fog. It had been hard to convince her that it was for the best. Almost as hard as telling Gale that while she loved him, friendship was all she had to give. He hadn't argued or asked awkward questions. Gale did what he always did where she was concerned. He made her laugh when she felt like crying, was a sympathetic shoulder when the tears couldn't be held back any longer, and held her together when all she wanted to do was fall apart.

She tucked the remaining pages of Deprivation into the furthest corner of her bookshelf and didn't look at them. She couldn't without wondering where he was and if she ever crossed his mind. Days crawled into weeks but she didn't notice. She passed through them in a daze. Gale and Johanna started hanging out regularly at the Hob. They rarely got along for more than five minutes together. Haymitch intervened only when their insults started drowning out the music from the jukebox. Oddly enough, Gale began smiling more. His eyes lit up at the mention of her name. Although both denied it, Katniss had her suspicions. She didn't push either of them to confide in her. They would in their own time. She was just glad to see them happy.

"I'm headed to work, then I'm going to meet Johanna down at the Hob," Gale yelled through her closed door. "If you want to come, you know you're welcome."

She pulled the door open and leaned against the jamb, wiping her sweaty brow on the tail of her shirt. "Thanks anyway, but I've got a lot of stuff to do. Maybe later."

Gale glanced over her shoulder at the massive pile of clothes and books occupying most of the floor space in the tiny room. "What are you doing? This place looks like a tornado went through it."

"Shut up," she said gruffly. "I felt like getting rid of some stuff. What's so bad about that?"

Gale eyed her doubtfully but didn't argue. "Not a thing, Catnip. Not a thing. Whatever makes you happy." He backed out of the room and then stuck his head back through the door. "You know I'm here for you, right?"

"Yeah," she answered softly. "I do. Thanks, Gale."

After he left, she viewed the disarray with a jaundiced eye. She didn't seem to be accomplishing much beyond covering up the hideous carpet that she'd been meaning to change forever. "Might as well dump everything now and then organize it," she decided. The only untouched item in the room was the overloaded bookshelf in the corner. Katniss hesitated briefly and then blew out a breath. "Get over it, Everdeen. It won't bite."

She sat an empty shipping crate on the floor beside the shelf and started to fill it. The bottom shelves went quickly. It was only when reaching the top one that her admirable progress slowed to a crawl. Unable to see clearly, she navigated mostly by touch. Her fingers skated over a well-worn cover. She pulled it out with the intention of tossing it in with the rest of the garbage. The black and gray cover made her freeze in her tracks. Her hands shook as she realized what it was. Unbidden, she traced the whorls and loops of the title and then swiftly flipped the book open. Just a quick peek and then she'd let it go, she decided. The first page was pale and unmarked. So were the second and the third. Confused, Katniss fanned the pages out and looked at each one before moving on the next. They were all blank. Not a word. Not a syllable. Nothing.

"No," she whispered furiously. "No!"

She stuffed the book into the front pocket of her hoodie and quickly pulled on her boots. Making sure to lock the front door, she walked swiftly to the elevator and savagely punched the button. There was only one person who might be able to tell her what the hell was going on and she knew just where to find her.

Katniss stared in dumbfounded silence at the soaped windows and the festive banner draped over the front facade-Grand Opening!-Bread and Circuses coming soon-We look forward to serving you!

Her fists clenched, the nails digging into the sensitive skin of her palms. God, this couldn't be happening. What the hell was she going to do now? Her jaw firmed as she stubbornly pushed the heavy wooden door open and made her way inside. "Hello," she called hesitantly. "Is anybody here? Hello?" She heard a faint noise coming from the back room and then a heavy tread crossing the floor. "I just needed to ask a question. I'm really sorry to bother you."

"I'm sorry, but we don't open for another couple of days. I'll be happy to answer your questions then," he said as he ducked into the main area of the store. "Take a card and one of our catalogs. That pretty much covers the basics." He looked up from the box he carried and offered her a welcoming smile. As their eyes met, whatever he was about to say was lost.

"Peeta," his name fell unbidden from her lips as she took a few hesitant steps toward him.

He didn't answer right away. His mouth moved, clearly forming words but no sound emerged. He, too, took a few steps forward as the box suddenly fell from unfeeling fingers to land on the floor with a thud . The musical clink of broken glass followed after. He bit off a muffled curse and bent to retrieve the box and its mangled contents. "Damn it," he muttered as he folded back the lid to view the damage. "Well, that's a goner. Fuck."

She bit her lip to quell the urge to smile. There was something very odd about those words coming out of his mouth. He looked too pure, too wholesome to even consider saying such things. He gave her a disgruntled look and straightened, leaving the box on the floor. "It's good to see you," he said quietly. "I wondered if you'd be stopping by."

She nervously bit her lip as she shoved her hands in her pockets. Her fingers curled around the bent pages of the book and she clutched them for dear life. "I was looking for someone. I needed to talk to her about something." She couldn't stop herself from staring. "What are you...I mean...how did you..." she stammered. In frustration, she swung away from him and began walking around the room. "What happened to the bookstore? I came to see Annie. That's who I needed to talk to."

Peeta's brow furrowed. "This place was empty before I took it over last month. I hired Annie to come work for me. She starts next week when we open the shop."

Katniss rounded on him in disbelief. "But what about the bookstore? She the one who gave me that blasted book. Damn it, Peeta, how did you get here?"

"I don't know," he replied. "All Annie will do is smile mysteriously and say that all is as it should be and Cinna told me to choose, so I did. There was no reason to stay there anymore. Seth and Delly are going to be okay and I wanted to start over someplace new." He stopped abruptly, cutting off whatever he had been about to say. Instead, he smiled tightly. "So how's Gale? Well, I hope?"

She frowned at his change of subject as well as his suddenly guarded tone. "He's good. Great, actually. He'll be glad to see you."

Peeta made his way over to the counter and toyed idly with a stack of business cards lying beside the register. "You guys will have to come by once the store opens up. I owe you both for helping me. Make sure to bring him by soon. "

She edged closer and took up a spot across the counter, watching him warily. Something wasn't right. He was friendly but it was only surface deep. She could see the cracks in his polite mask and longed to break them wide open. "That would be nice. You might have to set another plate, though. I doubt Johanna would take kindly to being left out. And if she's not happy, you can bet that Gale's not either."

His mouth fell open as her words registered but he recovered admirably. "Sure. The more the merrier."

Taking a chance, Katniss slid infinitesimally closer. She couldn't help but notice how he stiffened ever so slightly the moment she came near. Daring to hope that she was right, she remarked playfully, "I keep hoping that they'll just get it over with and tell everybody they're a couple. It's obvious but they have so much fun pretending otherwise that nobody wants to call them out. Even Haymitch enjoys the show. It will probably take something drastic to get it out of them."

Time slowed and stopped. She could have counted the years that it took for his eyes to find hers. The questions he had were vividly apparent in his wide-eyed gaze. This was her fault. She had led him down the primrose path. It was her words that stood between them now. Mentally, she cursed herself for even thinking that she could talk her way out of something. Words sucked. She sucked at using them. If ever she needed proof of that, she had it now. His expression abruptly shifted from inquiring to looking upset. He opened his mouth to no doubt ask for explanations that she wasn't ready to give. Before he could get a word out, she kissed him.

This. She remembered this. The way he tasted. The way the cool silk of his hair felt twined around her fingers. The smell of fresh bread, vanilla, and something uniquely him. The steady strength and gentleness of those arms that pulled her closer until they were so tangled up that it was impossible to tell where one stopped and the other began.

"Katniss," he breathed against her mouth, then kissed her deeply once more.

"Peeta," she sighed. "I've missed this. Missed you."

His hands cupped her face and tilted her chin up so that he could see her clearly. "I love you," he confided. "I came back because of you."

"I'm sorry. So sorry," she murmured and rose on tiptoe to place a tiny kiss at the edge of his mouth. "I lied when I said that I loved Gale. I do, but not that way. He's my best friend, Peeta." It was almost as if that admission freed something within her because the floodgates opened and she couldn't stop the words that tumbled over themselves in their effort to be heard. "It's always been you, Peeta. Always. It killed me when you left. I thought I didn't deserve you." He tried to slow her down, head her off but the words spilled out end over end without stopping. "I thought you'd be happier there then here with me. I know I can't take it back, but I'll make it up to you. I promise I will."

"Do you love me, Katniss?" he asked quietly. "I think you do, but I need to hear you say the words. You do love me, don't you? Real or not real?"

"More than anything," she vowed fiercely. "More than I ever thought I could. Real, Peeta. Always real."

"Then tell me," he prompted. A teasing smile lifted up the corners of his mouth. He kissed her forehead softly, then bent until their noses touched. "Say it."

"Peeta, I love you," she whispered and pulled his mouth down to hers.

The kiss was quiet and slow, more promise than passion. It said without words everything left unsaid between them-I forgive, I need, I hope. Stay with me. Always.

It Ends…


End file.
